Tangled in Red
by Meisha Nicole
Summary: While visiting the Kingdom of Corona, Merida finds herself wishing for an adventure or some excitement in the strange but dreadfully boring new country. When she stumbles upon a mysterious tower one afternoon and meets a young woman by the name of Rapunzel, she gets her wish. Merida/Raunzel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic was inspired by a fan video on youtube featuring the Merida/Rapunzel pairing. It's a work in progress so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up and if you haven't guessed this will feature a femslash couple. ;) If that irks you then leave. Simple as that.

The wind whipped around her, biting harshly against her uncovered face. Pulling the hood farther down, she tightened her hands on the reigns which caused the horse to move faster. Finally, after they had gone quite a distance, she pulled on the reigns again and then the horse stopped.

"Good boy. You're almost as good as the horses back home," she muttered, as she shot the white animal a grin.

It snorted and turned its head but before it did she could've sworn he gave her the stink eye.

"Maximus, wasn't it? What is wrong with you?"

She was starting to wonder if she shouldn't of taken the captain-of-the-guard's horse. He had an attitude but he had grudgingly done as she asked.

"I take it you don't like most men, eh? When my Dad came over to you, you nearly took off his head!" she laughed.

Again, the horse just snorted and kept his back turned towards her. It was as if he were throwing some sort of tantrum.

"Fine, be that way. I'll explore this one on my own then, you stupid horse."

Her family was in the process of signing a treaty with the Kingdom of Corona and because of this they'd gotten dragged across the ocean for a four week visit. "It was good PR" her mother was saying about this visit and her father just went along with whatever she said.

It was two days into their visit and she was already sick of being stuck in the castle. At the very least it provided a relief from her princessly duties because her mother was much too busy with her own queenly duties to bother with her.

With strict eyes no longer watching her every move, she snuck out late one afternoon and grabbed the first horse she could find. Heading straight for the forest, she was itching to explore and she made sure to bring her bow and arrows with her. It would be a chance for her to get some much needed practice as well.

Setting up her bow and arrow, she aimed at a tree and hit right in the center. Grinning, she fired another and it hit exactly where she was aiming. "See that Maximus?"

Winking at the horse, she miscalculated one of her steps and ended up tripping over a rock and falling backwards. Cursing herself, she made sure to land on her side and when she looked up she saw Maximus standing outside of some moss.

"A secret cave? This sounds promising…" she said to herself. There had been moss covering the entrance so she hadn't even noticed it before. Glancing at the horse, she whistled to get its attention and motioned for him to follow.

He neighed and stomped his feet, jerking his head in the direction of the way they had come.

"What are you my mother?" she grumbled as she slung her arrows over her shoulder. "I can almost hear it now: 'Merida you shouldn't do that. You must act like a princess'!"

Shrugging at the horse when he jerked his head in the direction of the castle again, Merida kept walking because she had no intention of turning back. At the end of the cave, she felt better about not going back because standing in front of her was a large tower with a window all the way at the top.

"Who keeps a tower hidden like this?" Merida asked herself, pulling off her hood to reveal her uncontrollable red locks that stuck up in every direction. Strolling over towards the tower with no fear what-so-ever, she placed her hand on it and walked around in a circle. From what she could tell there was no entrance. The only thing close to one was the window at the top but how did you get up there?

Pressing harder on the stone, she circled it at least four or five times but there didn't seem to be any sort of secret passage or as far as she could tell there wasn't one. Jerking when she felt something brush against her side, she whirled around and found herself face to face with an irritated looking Maximus.

"What do you want, you moody horse? I'm exploring!" With a huff she turned back to the tower because there had to be a way in somewhere.

He head-butted her again and finally she turned around and tugged harshly on his ears. "I'll go back when I feel like it! Go wait out there or something."

Apparently the horse wouldn't take no for an answer and bit down on her cloak and started pulling her away from the tower. Faltering, she quickly untied the clock and stuck her tongue out at the horse who growled. Since when did horses growl?

"Get away you stubborn, moody horse! I just want to look around a bit more!"

Merida wondered if her mother had put any of her sense into him or if he just had a bad sense of danger. He was too stuffy and she knew this horse wasn't going to let her have any fun at all. "Frankly, I think your too paranoid, Maximus. You need to lighten up a little. It could do you some good."

Ignoring the horse, she pulled out two arrows from her quiver and dug them into the stone after surveying it for another minute or two. Testing it, she placed one high up and then another. As long as it was in enough, she could pull herself up the tower and compared to what she had climbed back home, this was nothing.

With minimal effort, her feet were off the ground and she was climbing up the tower. Carefully placing her feet on the stones, she used the arrows for leverage and ignored the neighing which got quieter and quieter the higher she got. When she finally did make it to the window, she couldn't hear Maximus at all.

Stepping into the tower, she squinted to look around and it was easy to tell someone lived here. Taking another step forward, something suddenly came flying towards her and she just dodged in time. "A frying pan?" she muttered to herself when she got a good look at the weapon.

The second time it came towards her she was ready and threw her body forward, tackling the person holding the frying pan which sent both of them flying to the ground. Wincing, she moved to sit up but there was something preventing her. Trying harder, a cry escaped her lips and the person beneath her cried out as well.

"Hello," Merida said, looking down at the person who had attacked her with a frying pan but she didn't hold any hard feelings because she had climbed into their tower after all.

The blonde underneath her seemed frozen, her green eyes widening as she arched her arm out, attempting to grab her frying pan which had gone flying after she was tackled. Quickly, her hand was pinned and she jerked underneath her, causing both of them to cry out again.

Wincing at the stinging pain in her head, she looked to the side and saw the reason why she couldn't fully sit up. Her mop and the other girl's hair were tangled together in a very obvious knot. "It appears our hair is tangled together."

"Who are you and why did you break in?"

Merida blinked slowly and then laughed quietly. "I didn't know anyone lived here. I'm sorry if I scared you but a tower in the middle of the woods is just begging for someone to explore."

"You attacked me!" she accused.

She frowned. "And you came at me with a frying pan of all things! Can you imagine the concussion I could've had? All I did was tackle you to prevent getting my skull cracked open."

Apparently the blonde didn't seem to accept her answer and tried to shove her off but that only resulted in both of them letting out matching shouts of pain because their hair was still tied together in a very large knot.

"We have to stop any sudden movements because you're hurting my head!"

"It's your fault because you tackled me!"

"Well you shouldn't have attacked me with a frying pan."

"You're an intruder. I was only defending myself," she said firmly.

"I was only curious about the mysterious tower."

The girl below her grew quiet and she quickly rolled off her.

"I'm Merida," the red head greeted as she held out her hand for the blonde to take and she had to sigh when she stared at it with wide, green eyes. "I said I'm Merida and your response should be your name followed by an accepting of my handshake."

Staring at the hand, she bit down on her bottom lip and quite a few emotions flickered over her face before she took it. "I'm Rapunzel."

"So now that we've gotten past the pleasantries how about we figure out how to untangle ourselves? I don't want to stay like this forever."

Rapunzel, as scared as she was, couldn't help but laugh nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter! The third has yet to be written but I will try to get another one up before the end of the month which is when I start college again. Enjoy. :)

"Okay, almost there!"

Merida was biting her bottom lip, eyes narrowed in concentration as she struggled to untie the knot. Finally it came loose and their hair was free.

For a moment they stared at each other and then there was a gasp. "Is that all your hair?"

Tensing when Merida touched her hair, she jerked and pulled away. "It's not something I want to discuss."

"All right, that's fine."

"Why did you break in?"

"I didn't break in exactly. I was only curious to see who lived in here. It's not like I could've knocked at the door."

Rapunzel huffed. "You act pretty casual for a criminal."

She grinned. "If you think I'm a criminal then why don't you throw me out or something. Besides you live in a hidden tower. You practically invited me here."

"Mother thinks this is safe from the outside world."

"So your mother keeps you here to protect you?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"What is it with strict mothers? My mother doesn't keep me locked up in some tower but she's always watching my every move and telling me not to do this, that…"

"It isn't like that! She wants to keep me safe and I'm sure your mother does as well."

Merida pursed her lips. "I suppose but it doesn't mean it isn't stifling. Haven't you wanted to get out?"

"I… at times but it's for my own good."

Lifting a brow, she patted Rapunzel on the shoulder and grinned again. "All right, I concede. Mothers are strict and love us but there is no harm in disobeying them sometimes."

Blinking, Rapunzel managed a bit of a smile and then it turned into a full-fledged laugh.

"You're pretty when you laugh, Goldie locks. Try it once In a while."

Standing up suddenly when she noticed the sun starting to set, she made her way towards the window and grinned. "I should be getting back. It's bad enough I snuck off but if I come home after dark it isn't going to make my mother any happier."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'll be back."

"My mother won't like that. If she finds out you were here…"

"Then every time I come here I'll shoot an arrow into the tower. If you don't throw it down to me I know your mother is around."

"That's a terrible idea!"

Merida shrugged and walked towards the window. "How does your mother get in here anyway?"

"My hair…" Rapunzel explained, twisting her hands behind her back nervously.

"Right. You are the oddest girl I've ever met."

… And with that she was climbing down the tower where she was met by an angry Maximus.

xXx

Merida made it back to the castle without anyone noticing.

On the way back to her temporary bedroom, she encountered her brothers with arms full of sweets. "You don't say or ask what I was up too and I do the same for you."

Quickly they scurried off and she smirked. Then she entered her room and practically threw herself onto the bed.

Finding a secret hidden tower deep in the woods wasn't something she expected to find. It was amazing and the girl inside raised a lot of question she would go back tomorrow through.

Sitting up when there was a knock at the door, she shouted for whoever it was to enter and she was mildly surprised to see her mother.

"How was your ride today, Merida?"

She winced. "How did you find out?"

"I may have been busy but you can't pull the wool over my eyes."

Merida ran a hand through her hair nervously. "I was exploring the kingdom and a fine one I've discovered it is!"

"Don't think that our lessons are over just because we are temporarily in Corona."

"I never thought that mom. I'll see you tomorrow," she said through clenched teeth.

Merida was sick of these princess lessons. It was extremely difficult for her to ever be free from them and her mother only kept pushing harder if she pushed back at all.

The next morning she was halfway through them when something came up. Seeing that it was her chance, she ran off towards the stable and found herself pacing in front of a certain white horse.

"So Maximus…"

He turned around so his back end was facing her. Then he snorted.

"Please don't be that way, Maximus. I'd love to ride you into the forest today."

He stomped his feet and shot her a look.

"Would you do it for an apple?"

Holding it by the stem, she waved it around it front of the horse until Merida had her full attention. "So if you come with into the forest, I'll give you this apple and if you're really cooperative you just might get another one at the end of the trip."

In the end it was easy to get Maximus to agree with her. Climbing off the horse, she patted Maximus on the head and threw the apple towards him.

"Nice doing business with you."

Pulling out her bow, she lined up her arrow and shot straight into the window. Her breath caught in her throat but after a minute ticked by the arrow was thrown out the window.

"Thought you were holding out on me Goldie Locks," she muttered to herself as she set to climbing up the tower and she tensed as her feet hit the floor. This was just in case another frying pan came towards her head.

"What if my mother had been here?"

Pushing her hair out of the way, she smiled at Rapunzel who was standing near her bed.

"I told you what to do if she was here."

"I didn't expect you to come back and you're lucky! My mother is due back tomorrow."

"I want to meet her."

"Why did you come back?"

Merida picked up on the fact that she didn't want to talk about her mother so she let it drop.

"Excitement, adventure, an urge to see you again?"

Pascal, who was observing the whole scene scurried over to Merida and hissed at her.

The red head laughed. "He's cute! It's also hilarious that he thinks he is frightening."

"He tries," Rapunzel said with a giggle.

"So Goldie locks, what do you do here all day?"

"Well I do a lot of things…"

Merida had to make a face at some of the activities she listed "It reminds me of my princessly lessons," she said as she sat cross legged on the floor.

"Princessly?"

"I'm a princess. Did I mention that?"

"No. Don't people usually mention these things when they meet?"

"Our first meeting was after I broke in."

Rapunzel frowned. "You said it wasn't a break in."

Merida laughed. "So what do you do for fun here when you're not doing your… lessons?"

xXx

Rapunzel had been terrified when she first laid eyes on the girl with the wild red hair. She hadn't known what to think but she hadn't hurt her. It confused Rapunzel because mother had always fed her stories about the dangers of the world outside her tower.

On Merida's third visit, she asked what it was like out there. She told her stories of her home land and Rapunzel is fascinated.

"The world isn't a completely bad place, Rapunzel."

Merida told her this and her mother told her the opposite. She wasn't sure what to think.

Other than her mother, she had no contact with other people but after a forth visit, she found herself almost excited to see that arrow shoot through her tower window. If her mother found out it wouldn't be good and she'd be against it. Not telling her was the only option.

"Working on a new painting? I didn't see that the last time I came." Merida commented on her fifth visit.

Looking over, she saw Merida looking at the painting on the wall she had recently made.

"It's of the floating lights. I've realized they only appear one day a year and it's during my birthday."

"It's your birthday soon?"

Rapunzel ducked her head in embarrassment and nodded. "It's in a few days."

"On the 20th then?"

"Yes."

Merida frowned and then snapped her fingers as something seemed to suddenly click for her. "Those are the lanterns. I remember my mother mentioning they release them once a year. It's a whole big thing with the kingdom but I can't remember anything else. I tuned out after that."

"Lanterns! I knew they couldn't be stars!" Rapunzel whispered excitedly. "Oh what I would give to be able to see them…"

"Then go see them."

Rapunzel loved how Merida made it sound so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here it is after two months. I don't know when the next chapter will get up but forget about that and enjoy this one. :)

Rapunzel found herself torn after Merida left. The floating lights or rather the lanterns had always been special to her. She had dreamed of seeing them but going outside wasn't she discussed with her mother.

On the day she knew she was supposed to arrive, which was three days before her birthday, she gathered up the courage to talk to her mother. If she could face another person coming into her tower, she could handle herself outside. Rapunzel was sure of this.

"I don't know how you do it, Rapunzel. You have gotten so strong."

"It's… nothing mother," she replied, obviously out of breath.

"Oh I love you so much dear," she cooed as she pinched her cheeks. "So what would you like for dinner?"

"Mother before we discuss dinner, I was wondering if we could talk about my birthday. It's only three days away you know."

"Parsnip stew. Maybe I could make that for your birthday. I know how you love your parsnip stew."

Swallowing, she nodded at her mother and slowly walked over to her painting of the floating lights. "Mother I want to see the floating lights for my birthday. I was thinking we could see them together," she told her, feeling hope swell in her chest. "Every year they appear on my birthday and I can't help but feel as if they are for me."

"Rapunzel we are not discussing this. You know how I feel about you venturing outside the tower."

"I know mother but I can handle myself!" she insisted.

"Mother knows best."

"I understand but I've-"

"I said enough Rapunzel. You are not leaving this tower, ever!"

Caught off guard by her sudden anger, she turned away and tried to stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks.

"See? Now you've gone and made me the bad guy."

"No, mother you're not the bad guy."

"I only want to keep you safe dear."

Letting her mother embrace her, she swallowed back her words about Merida and forced a smile. "Mother…"

"What is it now, Rapunzel?"

"I was only wondering if you could get me some more paints for my birthday. You know the special ones?"

"That's a three days trip Rapunzel."

"It's what I really want, mother."

"Since it's for your birthday I suppose it can be done."

"Thank you, mother."

When her mother left, she curled up on the bed and tried to fight back the tears. It had been stupid to ask such a thing. It was safer for her to stay inside even if she thought she could handle herself outside.

For years she wanted to see the floating lights because they had always felt like they were for her. Now, she didn't know what to think.

"Be quiet, Pascal. It's safer in here," she muttered when she heard her little reptile friend hiss in disagreement.

He gave her a look.

"I said stop! I know this is the right decision."

She flicked him away when he started to protest. This was all for the best and she was sure of it. The only person who didn't was Merida and she made this fact known when she saw her again.

"Goldie Locks, no! You can't do this!"

"Merida my mother forbids it."

"She also would forbid you from talking to me if she knew but yet here we both are."

Merida had shown up the next morning and when she saw the look on Rapunzel face, she frowned and was determined to find out why she looked so upset.

"Rapunzel…"

"I'll take you then. You said she's going to be gone for three days so we'll go see the floating lights and then make it back here before she notices anything."

"Merida, I can't possibly do something like that!"

"Goldie Locks sometimes you need to take a chance and why not with this? You want to see those lights so go see them! I'll take you."

When she didn't say anything, Merida shrugged and headed towards the window. "Think about it like an adventure or one last act of teenage rebellion. Really, it doesn't matter what you call it but you deserve it."

"Mother would be angry."

"My mother would be angry with me but here I am," Merida answered.

When Rapunzel didn't answer she sighed and turned to leave. She had just set her feet on the ground when she heard a noise from above. Looking up, she had to move out of the way because Rapunzel was coming down fast. Blowing her hair out of her face, she blinked when the blonde stopped right before her feet touched the ground.

"I-I don't know if I can do this," she whispered, slowly setting her feet on the ground. Then, within moments, a smile broke out onto her face. "I've always wondered what the grass feels like. It's so spongy!"

Chuckling, Merida leaned against a tree and let Rapunzel have her fun. "What made you change your mind?"

"I guess you convinced me," she muttered before the smile broke out onto her face again.

Then she started running around but minutes later she was sitting on the ground while clutching her knees to her chest. "I am a terrible daughter!"

"Rapunzel…" Merida started to say but then she shook her head and let her get out all her emotions. However, eventually she sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she gave her a small smile. "I know it may seem scary but you don't always get chances like this."

"I don't think I'm brave enough to do it."

Merida listened to her words and then paused as if she were carefully trying to think of something to say. "You may not be yet but you'll get there."

Standing, she gestured to the path and held out her hand to Rapunzel. "Let's go. Maximus should be out there sulking somewhere."

Nodding, Rapunzel took the hand without hesitation and felt herself relax with Merida gave it a light squeeze. Suddenly, it was easy to forget that she wasn't breaking the heart of her mother.

"Maximus!" Merida called out and sure enough the white horse came walking up. When he saw Rapunzel he snorted and narrowed his eyes before shaking his head.

"Sorry for the trouble. Merida is just trying to help me out," the blonde told the horse before reaching over to pat his head.

Almost instantly he perked up and straightened. It was almost as if he had a smile on his face.

"I think he likes you more than me," Merida muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Stupid horse."

He snorted at her.

"Maybe he only likes ladies."

The second Rapunzel said that she clamped her hand over her mouth but all Merida did was let out a laugh before climbing onto the horse. "Coming?" she asked as she held out her hand to Rapunzel and she quickly took it.

"I hope we make it to the lights in time."

"I'll get you there, Rapunzel. Think of it as a fun adventure," Merida responded as Maximus started to walk slowly. It was too slow for her liking but he was stubborn horse.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Merida's waist and nodded. "I don't know about that but I'll try."

"Good."

xXx

Mother Gothel had every intention of going to get Rapunzel the new paints. The only thing she really cared about was the fact that she had squashed the desire to leave the tower. It had been a possibility when she became older but that desire would never come forth. She would keep her in that tower forever.

She had been through a third of her journey but turned around because she saw a horse. It looked like one of the palace horses and she froze, panic welling up inside her as it shuffled by her. After it was gone, she turned and ran as fast as she could. A palace horse shouldn't be around here. There was no reason for it to be but she had seen it with her own two eyes.

It seemed to take her so long to get back to the tower and her chest was heaving by the time she did, black curls sticking out in every direction. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" She tried her best to not say it in a panicked voice but she did and she waited. There was no response so she had to try again.

"Rapunzel, I said let down your hair!" she called out, hands tightening on the basket as there continued to be no response. Rushing over to the entrance she had sealed away years ago, she ripped it apart until the door was visible. Pulling it open, she ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and when she got to the top of the tower, she shouted for Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel!"

She didn't answer and there was no sign of her in the tower. All she found was a single arrow lying on the floor of the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally I managed to get it up. So maybe a year for the next chapter?

"This isn't good."

Looking over at the blonde, Merida wanted to pinch her cheek and tell her it wasn't necessary to point out the obvious but they didn't have time for that. She needed to think of something or they were in trouble because Rapunzel was right. This wasn't good.

"I just want to know how we can lose a bunch crazy thieves, murders, and criminals who are ready to come after us!" Merida exclaimed.

"I thought something called the Snuggly Duckling would be harmless."

Merida had a craving only a half hour into their journey and led Maximus a different way which led to them stumbling upon the Snuggly Duckling Inn. The name hadn't seemed threatening but they were mistaken when they went inside. However, things wouldn't have turned out so badly if she hadn't decided to open her mouth and insult four of them. Rapunzel had forgiven her for her big mouth but if she got them killed, Merida didn't think the forgiveness would still be there.

One of them lunged and Rapunzel gripped her frying pan tightly and swung it towards him. It connected with his head and he went flying.

Merida grinned. "A frying pan, really? Who knew?" Then she gestured towards Rapunzel in order to get her attention. Once she had it she nodded towards a window. "Goldie Locks I think now would be a great time to put your hair into good use!"

"My hair?" Rapunzel asked and then she looked up and saw a chandelier. Blinking, it clicked and she set their plan into action with her hair tightly tied to the chandelier like a lasso. Yanking on it, she jumped onto a table and Merida followed. "Hold on."

The red head grinned and wrapped two arms around her waist, pressing herself close to Rapunzel as they both ran forward. Letting out a shout, they swung around and knocked over a few of the criminals. They tried to grab them but Merida kicked her foot out as the blonde guided them towards the window and be it luck or some good maneuvering, they went right through the window. Once on the ground, Rapunzel yanked on her hair and pulled it out with them.

"That was something, Goldie locks."

Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something but then she remembered where they were. "We should really start running!"

Merida nodded. "Agreed!"

"Maximus!"

The horse had been against going up the trail when Merida started muttering about being hungry but she knew he had to be close by. Running down the trail, she grabbed Rapunzel by the hand and saw a flash of white.

He snorted as soon as they approached him and he didn't look happy.

"Be quiet! We don't need to hear your judgments." Merida muttered and then noticed Rapunzel was very quiet and as she helped her onto the horse she looked back at her. "Are you all right?"

"That was amazing! I know we almost got killed but I did it all on my own and without mother's help!"

"See? Disobeying your parents isn't always a bad thing."

The blonde flushed but she seemed happy, wrapping her arms around Merida's waist as Maximus started galloping away from the Snuggly Duckling Inn. It had been a mistake to judge such a simple, innocent sounding name but it still had the two of them laughing.

"It looks like we won't be getting any lunch until we get back to the kingdom though."

"Stop the horse," Rapunzel whispered to Merida. "I managed to grab two biscuits before we swung out of there."

Merida grinned and stopped the horse immediately. "Goldie Locks you sure are something."

Climbing off the horse, she plopped down on the ground and accepted the biscuit Rapunzel handed her.

"Have I thanked you yet, Merida?"

Merida grinned. "Every few minutes it seems you're thanking me but I don't mind."

xXx

Panic was not a feeling she wanted to become accustomed to again. The first time she ever had a true feeling of panic was when the flower that had sustained her for so long went missing. Then she took Rapunzel and her panic was quelled but she was gone. The only clue left was an arrow.

With a sudden quickness she didn't knew she possessed, she bounded out of the tower. Anger and worry was coursing through her veins as she ran down the path and deeper into the forest. She only paused to find tracks of any kind but there was none. Once in a while there would be a horse track but it wasn't enough to tell her what had happened.

Someone had found the tower and taken Rapunzel. Her recent conversation with the girl left her no reason to worry because she was certain Rapunzel understood that mother did indeed know best. It seemed to be impossible to find out what happened but then she stumbled upon a very curious conversation from two brutish looking men.

"Can you believe that red haired little brat called me a big nosed ape?!"

"You do have a big nose, Frank."

He growled. "Well she called you a smelly goat with the intelligence of a very small bird."

"Don't forget that blonde girl with all that hair kicked us! Your nose looks even worse. It's kind of crooked now."

Her eyes narrowed as she pressed herself behind a tree and listened to the conversation. Mother Gothel focused on the so-called 'girl with the long blonde hair' and 'red haired brat'. The first one only meant something to her but the second poised to reveal a clue of where Rapunzel had disappeared too.

Revealing herself, she leaned against the tree and smiled. "Hello boys. I just couldn't help overhear you discussing a girl that sounds very familiar to me."

"You know them?" the man who had been called Frank hissed. "Those little brats-"

"Would you be so kind as to point me in the direction of where they went?"

Frank glanced at his friend and snorted. "Lady we just don't hand out information. There is always a price."

"All I want is a little information, boys but I suppose I should reward you," she said with a small smile. When they looked away, she rolled her eyes and handed them a few coins. "Will that be enough for information?"

"They went down out that side window and down that path, Lady. It was nice doing business with you."

"Brutes," Gothel muttered as she ran a hand through her hair and then pulled up her hood.

Then she was one her way down the path.

xXx

Merida stood and brushed off her dress as she enjoyed the last bit of her biscuit. Reaching her hand out to Rapunzel, she shot her a smile when she took her offered hand. "Ready to get going, Goldie Locks?"

"You really think we'll make it?"

"It's only a few more hours until the Lanterns but I think after a few weeks in these forests I've managed to figure out a way to get back to the Kingdom fairly quickly."

Rapunzel smiled softly. "I can't wait to see them. It's like I've been waiting my entire life."

"I don't know what I've been waiting my entire life for. If you asked my mother she would say marriage."

"You're only sixteen. Isn't it too soon?"

"It's a princess's duty," Merida mocked with a huff. "As soon as we get home she'll be readying for my engagement I'm sure. The only reprieve I've had while we are in Corona is that she's been too busy to focus on our lessons."

"I think your mother only wants what is best..." Rapunzel's voice trailed off after that and Merida paused, turning around to place her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Mothers may want the best for us but sometimes we have to defy them and go down our own path. You are giving me my own path and making it quite an adventure."

Feeling a little bit surer of herself, Rapunzel walked ahead of Maximus and then patted the horse. "Well we should get walking."

"We have a horse you know," Merida pointed out as she nodded towards Maximus. "Well almost a horse."

Maximus snorted and shook his head. He nearly ended up hitting Merida in the face with his snout.

"I like to feel the grass against my feet. It's… refreshing," Rapunzel muttered with a faint blush staining her cheeks.

Merida wrinkled her nose at her and then stuck her tongue out. Closing the distance, she walked side by side next to the blonde as they made their way down the path. However, as they were walking down the path Merida felt the need to glance over their shoulder.

"Did you hear something?" she asked Rapunzel who blinked.

"No. What do you think you heard?"

Then, out of nowhere, something was hurled at them. It knocked into Merida and caused her to stumble backwards and straight down a hill no less.

"Merida!" Rapunzel cried out as she reached for her but she was falling to fast for her to grab her. Watching as the red head started to tumble straight towards the water, she saw her head hit something and then, without a second thought, she climbed over the edge. Taking care to protect her head, she was running down as carefully as she could but eventually she lost her balance and tumbled the rest of the way into the water below.

The water was freezing and delivered a shock to her system as she went under. Kicking her way to the surface, she frantically looked around for Merida and felt panic swell inside her when there was no sight of the other girl. "Merida?!" she called and when there was no answer she took a breath and went underwater again, however, she was unable to see anything.

"I can't see anything!" Rapunzel nearly screamed in frustration and as tears came to her eyes, she had a sudden idea. "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_

When her hair started to glow, she took another breath and opened her eyes. Quickly she spotted Merida and swam over to her as fast as she was able. Grabbing a hold of her arm, she forced the both of them up towards the surface and tried to cradle the unconscious girl's head on her chest as she struggled to get to the edge of the river.

With not as much effort as she thought it would take, she managed to pull Merida halfway out of the water and then did the same to herself. Pushing herself up, she knelt close to the girl and let out a sob of relief when she saw her chest rising and falling. However, she still was unconscious and quickly she discovered a rather deep gash on her head.

"_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine,"_ she repeated quickly as she pressed her hair against the wound. The words came out jumbled and too fast to make any real sense but her hair started to glow again and the wound started to close.

A gasp from Merida caused Rapunzel to smile widely.

"You're awake!"

"And your hair glows," Merida coughed out and she let out a shaky laugh when the glowing suddenly subsided. "You really are amazing, Goldie Locks. The only thing my hair does is stick out in every direction."

Rapunzel laughed and threw her arms around her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why does your hair glow?"

Rapunzel was trying to help Merida wring the water out of their clothes when the question was posed. Pausing, she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't really know. It's done that for as long as I can remember. The only thing I do know is that if it's cut it loses its power. When I was younger some bad people tried to take my hair and my mother…"

Merida swallowed and spoke up, quickly changing the subject. "The only thing I can remember my hair doing is getting into knots so big that I couldn't even get a comb through it."

"I like your hair the way it is."

"My mother would always tell me I needed to do something with it because a princess needs to appear presentable," Merida scoffed. "She takes this princess thing to seriously and I treat it like a joke most of the time but the truth is I do that because I can't live up to the standards she has set. I will never be the princess she wants. I'm not good enough for her in the end."

Rapunzel shifted closer. "I think you'd make a fine princess the way you are and even if you weren't one, I'd still like you. Who else but you can shoot an arrow so perfectly?"

"I'm still not good enough."

"I would rather have this Merida sitting beside me then some perfect, little princess."

Merida's face broke out into a small smile. "Well you're certainly giving this princess quite an adventure. I never had this kind of excitement back home in Scotland."

Letting out a laugh, Rapunzel had a response but then she started shivering.

"We need to start a fire. If we don't we'll get sick and won't make it to the kingdom later this evening to see the lanterns," Merida said with a grin. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Watching Merida brush off her dress, she walked behind a tree and then vanished from her sight. Shifting her position, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face if she tried and batted her hand at Pascal who was nudging her hand.

"I thought she would never leave."

Freezing, Rapunzel slowly turned her head and saw what her little friend had been trying to warn her about. Her mother was standing a little off the path Merida had walked down.

She tensed when the woman rushed forward and embraced her. "Mother… how did you find me?"

"Oh it was easy really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and just followed that."

Rapunzel closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Mother…"

"We're going home Rapunzel," she said stiffly as she reached for Rapunzel's hand and started pulling her along.

"Mother, no. You don't understand. I've met someone and actually… I've known her for a while. Since meeting her it's like everything has changed and today I've seen the most amazing things."

"Oh referring to the delinquent princess are you? I'm so proud," Gothel said with a sneer. "Let's go Rapunzel."

Rapunzel yanked her hand away from her mother. "Mother, wait! She isn't like that. I really like her and I think she likes me."

The faint blush staining her cheeks was noticeable to Gothel and she stood straight and eyed Rapunzel. "You like her?" she almost taunted. "My dear, Rapunzel this exactly why you never should've left the tower."

"Mother I think she likes me too."

"Oh Rapunzel you are so naïve. This girl is a princess and has obligations. You are nothing but a fling, a brief touch of adventure in her strict life," Gothel said in mock sympathy. "This is why mother knows-"

"No!"

"No?" Gothel repeated. "So you think you know best now do you Rapunzel? You think your so mature now?"

Rapunzel parted her lips and when she finally found her voice, Gothel cut her off.

"This girl sees you as nothing but an adventure and when it ends she'll be gone. You nothing more than a sudden source of excitement for her, Rapunzel's and as we know with all highs… they all die out eventually."

"Mother!"

"Remember Rapunzel, mother knows best!"

Standing up, the woman turned and rushed off before Rapunzel could even comprehend her words. Closing her eyes, Rapunzel held a hand to her chest and swallowed the lump in her throat. The words her mother had spoken weren't true. Merida was her friend and something else entirely. There was more to this then just adventure for Merida and Rapunzel was sure of it.

"Mother was only trying to rile me up," Rapunzel told herself firmly. However, despite how much she was trying to reassure herself, she felt a bit queasy at her mother's word. What if… she was right? What if all Rapunzel was to Merida was a fleeting bout of excitement?

"Rapunzel!" Merida called out which effectively broke her train of thought. "While I was gathering firewood an interesting though came to mind. Do you think your magic hair might give me magical powers or something? That would be amazing."

Forcing a smile, Rapunzel shook her head and couldn't manage the laugh that started to bubble up in her throat. The wounds of her conversation with her mother were still fresh but Merida was so busy trying to start the fire that she didn't even notice.

"I knew spending all that time with my father when I was little would pay off."

Giggling, Rapunzel sat down close to the fire and breathed a small sigh of relief as the warmth hit her chilled body.

"Are you all right? You seem a little distracted."

Rapunzel turned towards the red head and flashed a soft smile. "I think the cold just got to me. It's nothing serious."

She nodded. "Good then. We have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Like?"

"Warming up as fast as we can because I imagine Maximus won't want us riding on him while we're soaked."

Gasping, Rapunzel turned her head to see the white horse standing on the path and he looked filthy. Dirt was caked in his fur as well as leaves and some twigs. The horse had his lip curled back so you could see his teeth and he looked less than pleased. When he locked eyes with Rapunzel his eyes narrowed and he snorted in anger.

"I stumbled into him while I was searching for firewood. He was not happy to see me."

"I can't believe he found us!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she got to her feet. "Maximus thank you!"

At the sound of being thanked the sneer disappeared from Maximus's face and he lowered his eyes while turning his head. He appeared embarrassed.

"See this is why I am convinced he likes you more than he likes me. He never looks even remotely happy when he looks at me."

"Maybe you should try to order him around less?" Rapunzel suggested with a laugh.

"I could try that but when you have three brothers who are wee little devils you tend to become a bit bossy. It's the only way you can gain any ground with them."

"They sound lovely."

Merida lifted a brow and then stood. Holding out her hand to Rapunzel, she helped pull her to her feet and then they walked over to Maximus who was keeping his head straight and refusing to look embarrassed.

"Are you ready to get to the kingdom?" Merida asked as she held her hand out for Rapunzel.

The blonde was perfectly capable of climbing onto the horse without any help from Merida but something compelled her to take it. Grasping her hand, they stood there for a few moments and then they seemed to snap out of it before Merida helped her climb onto the horse.

"Do you really think we'll make it there in time?" Rapunzel whispered as her arms slid around Merida's waist. "It's getting close to evening and by the time the light has completely faded they light the lanterns."

Merida looked over her shoulder. "Goldie locks did I promise I'd take you to see the lantern thing they do every year?"

She laughed and leaned forward so she could rest her chin on Merida's shoulder. "Yes, you did promise me that you would take me."

"Then that's all you should focus on. Besides, Maximus will get us there in time. He's a palace horse and a good one at that."

Rapunzel saw the sun sitting low in the sky but it didn't make her worry. She knew that Merida would try hard to get them there and Maximus seemed to know the way. He was galloping as fast as he was able and she patted his side in appreciation. The only response she got was a snort but she tried to suppress a giggle at the sound.

As they continued riding through the forest, the sun started to set even more but before Rapunzel even had to worry about missing the lanterns, Merida spoke.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Corona, Goldie Locks."


	6. Chapter 6

Rapunzel stood at the entrance a look of shock on her face but it was quickly replaced with a smile that evolved into a grin.

"Are we going to keep standing at the entrance or are we going to head into the kingdom?"

"It's just so lovely. I've never seen so many people and they look so happy!"

Merida laughed.

Shooting her another smile, she took off running down the bridge with Merida close behind. As she entered the city, Rapunzel was passed by people left and right which left her feeling overwhelmed but excited. However, the excitement faded when she felt someone step on her hair. Wincing, she tugged on it and then found two and three more people getting their feet tangled in her hair.

"We need to do something about this hair of yours, Goldie Locks," Merida muttered as she gathered up her hair and thrust it into Rapunzel's waiting arms. Looking around, she saw a group of three or four girls sitting on the edge of the water fountain looking bored and then an idea hit her. "Hey you girls!"

The girls looked up.

Merida grinned and held up Rapunzel's hair. "Want something to do?"

The girls took the bait almost immediately and wove Rapunzel's hair into an intricate braid. When it was finished, Merida found herself staring too intently and gave Maximus a look when he leaned close and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Be quiet you foolish horse."

Jumping back to her feet, Rapunzel twirled around and then ran up to Merida before grabbing her hand. "Come on, Merida!"

They ran deeper into the Kingdom until Merida insisted on stopping at a stall to buy something to eat. Standing beside her, Rapunzel's attention was drawn to a large mural of what appeared to be the King and Queen. The most curious part was the infant with the golden hair that was being held by them.

"It's the lost princess. The villagers are constantly laying flowers beneath the mural," Merida murmured in her ear as she slipped a biscuit in one of her hands and then waved a handkerchief in her face.

Caught off guard by the flash of purple, Rapunzel grasped the handkerchief and stared curiously at the sun symbol on it. The word familiar came to mind but she was caught off guard again by Merida calling her name. "Yes?"

"Eat your biscuit. I don't think we should see the lanterns on an empty stomach."

After they had eaten, they explored the city. Rapunzel pulled Merida every which way but the red haired princess didn't seem to mind. She laughed along with her and then they pressed themselves close as they made their way to the water.

"I think it will be the best place to see the lanterns."

"How did you get the boat?" Rapunzel asked and when Merida smirked she laughed a little. "I don't think I want to know so don't tell me."

"It's probably for the best if I don't."

"I agree."

Sitting across from another, Merida smiled softly and then her eyes flickered up towards the sky. They remained there until she saw the first lantern lift and she didn't even have to get Rapunzel's attention. She noticed right away and rocked the boat violently as she scrambled to the edge, clinging to it tightly as a large smile split across her face.

"Merida it's even more amazing then I thought!"

Rapunzel turned her head to grin at Merida who returned the smile. Moving back to sit across Merida, her eyes remained fixed on the floating lanterns and her heart swelled in her chest. She couldn't believe she was finally here and it was all thanks to Merida.

"It is pretty amazing isn't it?" Merida asked.

Smiling, Rapunzel reached for Merida's hands and squeezed lightly as the lanterns continued floating around them. "Thanks for pushing me to come here."

"Goldie Locks you did it all yourself."

"I don't think I could've done it without help from you," Rapunzel insisted.

She felt herself leaning closer to Merida and then the other girl did the same. Rapunzel felt that familiar heat reaching her cheeks but as their lips met the embarrassment died away.

When they finally parted for air, Rapunzel was at a loss for words. Opening her mouth to speak, she found Merida's lips on pressing against her own again and took a breath when they parted.

"Let's not ruin the moment by speaking."

Rapunzel nodded and felt her heart flutter.

As the lanterns in the sky started to fade they rowed back to shore. Sitting on the sand, Rapunzel leaned close to Merida and then moved to kiss her for a third time. However, as their lips brushed, Merida suddenly pulled away.

"Merida?"

"I thought I heard something," she frowned. "I'm going to go check it out but I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

Merida winked at her. "Promise."

Watching her run off down the path, Rapunzel smiled and started to play with the ends of her hair. Raising a hand to brush against her lips, the memory of the first kiss was fresh in her mind and she hoped Merida was feeling the same as she was. The thought was enough to cause her stomach to clench in fear but she had promised she would be right back.

Shifting, she found herself unable to wipe the smile on her face but as the minutes ticked by and Merida didn't come back she found herself growing nervous. Then the sound of horses reached her ears and when she looked Rapunzel found a horse riding away.

"No," she gasped out as she stood. Wiping at her eyes, the sight of the horse riding away wouldn't leave but it had to be a mistake because Merida had promised she was coming back and she wouldn't just leave.

"I told you Rapunzel."

Turning around, she found her mother standing there and Rapunzel felt the tears slip. "Mother what are you doing here?"

"I followed you sweetheart. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"She's coming back mother. Merida promised."

"My dear Rapunzel I wish that was the case but she isn't."

As the minutes ticked by Rapunzel felt her resolve dropping. Turning to her mother, she ran to her when Gothel held out her arms and clung tightly. "Mother, you were right."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Rapunzel stifled a sob.

"Let's go home, Rapunzel."

"Yes, Mother."

XxX

Merida didn't want to leave Rapunzel but she had thought she heard her brothers. The closer she got to the noise the more she hoped she was wrong. However, Merida didn't very far because halfway down the path she was grabbed and pulled into some bushes.

Fighting, she managed to bite one of them but they overpowered her. Letting out a muffled scream, she saw one of those men she had insulted from the snuggly duckling.

"We're going to get you back for insulting us, Princess. You better hope your family pays a pretty penny for your return."

Managing to elbow the one holding her, she got out of his hold but was grabbed by the one who had been talking. "I still stand by what I said!" Merida snapped as they started to pull her away but then, out of nowhere, a white hoof came and smacked the man holding her right in the side.

Then another horse came and knocked over the second guy but that wasn't what shocked her. The thing that shocked her was her three brothers sitting on top of the horse laughing. "Harris, Hubert, and Hamish! What are you three little devils doing out here?!"

"We wanted to go for a ride!" Harris grinned.

Hamish nodded. "So we took a horse!"

"Then Maximus had to ruin our fun by chasing after us!" Hubert pouted.

Turning to look at the horse who snorted bashfully, she threw her arms around him and then remembered Rapunzel. "Watch these boys Maximus and you three stay here! I need to check on someone!"

Running down the path, Merida was calling her name but when she got to the shore she found it empty. "Rapunzel? Rapunzel?" she called out but there was no answer and no matter how hard she looked for her, she was nowhere to be found.

"What did you ugly morons do to Rapunzel?"

The men refused to say anything but then she nodded to Maximus who kicked one while the other horse kicked the other.

"Tell me!"

"The girl's mother paid us to take you and hold you for ransom!" one coughed out.

"Why?"

"I don't know! She said something about wanting her home!"

Merida swallowed. From the beginning she had always had bad feelings about her mother and if the woman was willing to get these thugs to hurt her who knows what she was capable of. "Maximus I need you to help me. Rapunzel is in danger."

He grunted and she quickly climbed onto the horse.

"Boys go back home!" Merida ordered them but she didn't get far because three palace guards suddenly appeared and surrounded them.

"Princess Merida! Prince Harris, Hubert, and Hamish you must get back to the castle at once!"

Merida's narrowed her eyes. She was not going to be taken so easily.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the last chapter but there is an epilogue left! Things will be tied up nicely for our two lovely princesses.

It turns out she was taken easily but Merida protested in every way possible and she refused to back down when her mother confronted her once they were forced back into the castle. She had tried to explain everything to the guards but they wouldn't listen. Even Maximus had tried to stop them but it had been to no avail and Merida deep down knew that her mother wasn't going to believe her.

"I can't believe you, Merida! I told you to stay on the castle grounds and you've been gone for nearly a day."

"Mom-"

"I don't want to hear it, Merida. You are not to leave this room for the remainder of our time here," Helena said firmly with her arms crossed across her chest.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow afternoon!"

"Merida, you can't be gallivanting across this country. You are a princess and I will not stand for it."

"Mom you need to listen to me!" Merida pleaded. "Someone very important to me is in trouble and if I don't get to her she's going to be hurt!"

"Who is this someone?"

"My friend! I found her a few weeks ago in a secret tower in the woods-"

Helena held up her hand. "Merida, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard and I stand by what I said. You are not to leave this room until we get ready to leave Corona."

Merida shouted for her mother to stop but the woman simply shook her head and walked out the door. When the door clicked behind her, the princess let out a frustrated scream and threw herself at the door. She banged and begged her mother to listen to her but there was no response. After twenty minutes, Merida sagged against the door and let out another scream.

If she didn't get out of here and get to Rapunzel there was no telling what her mother might do. What mother was willing to work with a couple of goons and conspire to kidnap someone close to their daughter? There was something that wasn't right about that and from the beginning Merida had always felt like there was something off about Rapunzel's mother but out of respect for the blonde she never said anything. Now Rapunzel was in real danger and she was no help to her stuck in this room.

Merida tried to pick the lock and even debated climbing out the window but there was no way it would work. She was eventually was able to fall into an exhausted sleep but was woken up at the start of sun rise by a banging sound.

"Merida!"

"Boys?" she called out as she scrambled to her feet. Merida quickly put her ear to the door and pulled away when she heard her brothers giggling. "What are you three up too?!"

"We nabbed the key!" they all exclaimed and a second later the door opened.

"You three little imps are amazing," Merida grinned before bolting out the door. "Tell mom I'm sorry but I had to do this!"

Spending over a month in the castle had enabled her to find the quickest and easiest way out. In minutes she was out and at the gate, just like her brothers said he would be, was Maximus.

"Let's go, Maximus," Merida muttered as she climbed on top of the horse.

She only hoped she wasn't too late.

xXx

"There. It never happened."

Rapunzel felt her mother pull out the last of the flowers in her hair and all she could do was stare sadly at the floor.

"Now wash up for dinner, Rapunzel. I'm making hazelnut soup," Mother Gothel told her with a smile but as she turned around she saw Rapunzel was still sulking. "I really did try to warn you what was out there, Rapunzel. The world is dark, selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine it destroys it."

After the curtains closed, Rapunzel curled up further into herself. Slowly, she opened her hands and pulled out the handkerchief Merida had given her earlier that day. Sniffling, she clutched it close to her heart before falling back onto the bed and as she stared at her ceiling the strangest thing happened.

On her mural Rapunzel had painted on her ceiling was a reoccurring theme. The sun that had been all over the kingdom and was stitched on the handkerchief was painted all over her mural. When she looked at it now, it was all she could see and when a faint memory hit her of the queen and king depicted in that mural in the town square, Rapunzel gasped.

"I'm the lost princess."

Slowly, she stood up and stumbled out of the bedroom where she found her mother staring at her with concern in her eyes. "Rapunzel, are you all right?"

"I'm the lost princess."

"Rapunzel, stop with the mumbling-"

"I'm the lost princess!" Rapunzel repeated as she approached her mother. When she didn't answer, Rapunzel narrowed her eyes and forced her way past her. "I have spent my entire life hiding from people who would use my power but the person I should've been afraid of was you!"

"Where are you going, Rapunzel? Do you think you're going to go back to that girl?"

Rapunzel tensed and stopped dead in her tracks. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing, Rapunzel. She simply grew tired of you-"

"No!" Rapunzel shouted as she jerked away from her mother. "I never should've listened to you. You've been wrong about everything and I will never let you use my hair again!"

Turning around, Rapunzel made the mistake of turning her back on her stunned mother and by the time she realized it, the woman had already pushed her to the ground.

xXx

Merida felt like they couldn't have gotten there fast enough. The second they got to the tower, she climbed off Maximus and ran towards the tower. It was easy enough to climb with the help of her arrows and the second her feet touched the floor she spotted Rapunzel.

"Goldie Locks!"

The blonde was tied up and shouting something but the gag in her mouth made it unclear. Suddenly her shouting became more panicked and then all thoughts flew out of Merida's head as a knife slid into her.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel," Gothel explained as the princess fell to the ground with a pained gasp. "Don't worry dear. Our secret will die with her."

Rapunzel dug her feet into the floor and screamed Merida's name through the gag. Her mother was pulling on the chains but Rapunzel fought hard because she couldn't leave. If she did Merida would be dead and the thought of it made her tug harder on her bonds.

"Rapunzel stop fighting me!"

Letting out another cry as she was pulled towards the ladder, Rapunzel shook her head free of the gag and pulled away as far as she could from her mother. "No! I won't stop!" she cried. "I will never stop trying to get away from you but if you let me heal her I'll go with you willingly and it will be the two of us again. It'll be just like it was but please let me heal her."

"Rapunzel, don't be daft!" Merida shouted, her words ending with a pained groan. She protested as Gothel chained her hands together and then shook her head when Rapunzel ran over to her.

"Merida, I am so, so sorry. I never met for this to happen."

When she felt hands touch the wound on her stomach, Merida shook her head and weakly attempted to push them away. "No, Goldie Locks. I can't let you do this."

"I can't let you die," Rapunzel whispered as she gathered up her hair and pressed it against the wound. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."

Merida was babbling and begging Rapunzel not to do heal her. When her hair started to glow she looked around desperately and then saw one of her arrows. Gripping it weakly, Merida raised her arm up and when a sudden burst of strength hit her she swiped the arrow across the back of Rapunzel's hair.

The reaction was quick and after a gasp, Rapunzel touched her now short hair and watched as her long locks were severed from her head. "Merida!" she cried. Gathering up her hair, Rapunzel watch wide eyed as the hair started to turn dark brown and her mother quickly gathered up the hair with a horrified look on her face.

"No!" Gothel hissed. "What have you done, Rapunzel? What have you done?!"

The woman rapidly aged before Rapunzel's eyes and stumbled back in horror when she caught sight of her reflection. When she started to fall out the window, Rapunzel reached for her on instinct and sat there in shock until a hand brushed her shoulder.

"I'm glad my hunch about her being tied to the hair was right."

The sound of Merida's voice and light touch of her hand had her whirling around. "Merida, your wound!"

"It's all healed thanks to you Goldie Locks," Merida assured her weakly as she took Rapunzel's hands and pressed them against her stomach. "I'm fine, Rapunzel. You healed me."

"I thought I lost you."

Merida shook her head and then ran a hand through Rapunzel's hair. "Did I ever tell you I had a thing for brunettes?"

Rapunzel laughed and responded by kissing her.

xXx

"Rapunzel, you need to calm down. They're going to be thrilled to see you again."

They had rode Maximus all the way back to the kingdom and as fast as they could. When one of the guards had stumbled into the castle after they explained everything, Rapunzel appeared as if she were going to faint from fright.

"It's just been so long, Merida."

The red headed princess pressed her lips against Rapunzel's cheek.

"They love you. That's a start."

Rapunzel nodded and felt her breath become caught in her throat when the door to the castle swung open and her parents appeared. It didn't seem long before they were in each other's arms, clutching one another tightly as they all tried hard not to cry.

She was finally home.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: Tangled in Red is finally over. I hope to put up a sequel some day soon.

"You just got back with your family and everything is working out so what do I do? I abandon you."

"Merida, it isn't abandonment! You need to go back home with your family."

The red head huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of her eye as she folded her arms over her chest. It was the posture and look of someone who was trying to defy something and she was indeed trying to do just that.

"I'll miss you."

Rapunzel nudged her with her arm. "I'll miss you too but you don't leave until tomorrow. We still have time to spend together."

She wanted to have just one more moment with Rapunzel. The blonde was infectious and she couldn't imagine going all the way back to Scotland where she would surely have to face the issue of marriage. Her and her mother had only come to a small understanding on that front so far.

"I might be able to sneak off the boat without my mother noticing. My brothers can help."

"That might not be a good idea."

Chewing on her bottom lip, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rapunzel's. It was a soft, sweet kiss that had her heart aching as she finally pulled away. "Let's go into town. We only have a day left together and we might as well have fun."

"Sounds like a good idea," Rapunzel commented, cheeks flushed.

It was a day they would make sure to remember and they tried their best too.

After everything came out about Rapunzel being the lost princess and Merida's part in it, she had her mother had come to a sort of understanding. The queen apologized for her discretion but it didn't change the problems that still existed between Helena and Merida.

The next day was a somber one for Merida. She embraced Rapunzel tightly and resisted the urge to press a soft kiss against her lips. With so many people watching she wanted to avoid it even if it was the one thing she desperately wanted to do.

"We can write to each other," Rapunzel said firmly as she poked her head over Merida's shoulder to see the boys run onto the ship with grins on their faces.

"I'll write to you as soon as we arrive back home."

"Will you be able to find time in-between princess lessons?" Rapunzel teased before she pulled away and broke the hug.

"I'll try," Merida said weakly. Then she pulled Rapunzel a second hug. "I'll miss you, Goldie Locks."

Rapunzel nodded and tried to hold back tears before breaking the hug. Then she quickly had to turn when Merida started to board the ship and melted into her parents embrace as they wrapped their arms around her. She was going to miss Merida so much but she her family back. For now that would be enough but she hoped that the day they saw each other again came soon.


End file.
